


Diamond Heart

by jaytodds



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaytodds/pseuds/jaytodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick visits the memorial after Wally's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Heart

He stands before the holographic speedster and stares up at the stoic face of his... Friend. The world doesn't realize what it's lost. 

His fists clench, his stomach flips, his heart - his heart is as still and silent as if it had been carved from his chest and replaced by coal. There's a scar there now, and he digs his fingers into it to remember. 

He stands before the holographic speedster and a tear rolls down his cheek. He thinks that maybe if he presses his hands hard enough against his chest, the force will hold him together.


End file.
